Tales of the Lagoon
by DemonicDeacon
Summary: You've seen the gunfights and battles. Here's everything in-between. Rated M for possible adult themes and Revy's...extensive vocabulary.
1. Bulletproof

Disclaimer: I don't own the Black Lagoon.

Originally this did not belong to me. It was put up for adoption and I grabbed it due to my immense love for Black Lagoon.

* * *

"Hey Rock! Don't overdo it…I'm not gunna drag your unconscious ass back to the boat just because you can't hold your liquor!"

Rock, seated at a table with Benny across the room, ignored her as he downed another shot.

After emptying his glass and setting it down on the counter, Dutch gave Revy a side-ways glance as she let out a stream of explicatives directed at the former businessman.

"You say that every time, and yet you always end up carrying him back anyway."

She gave a snort as Bao placed another bottle between them.

"Yeah, well, I've got to take good care of my 'silver bullet' or else one of these days it'll ricochet back and tear me a new asshole."

Dutch gave her a raised brow, but shrugged when she didn't elaborate.

"So…does this mean that you've finally found your guy?"

Revy growled and slammed her fist onto the counter: inevitably creating a bang that caused Bao to throw himself to the floor on reflex.

"Watch it Boss…"

The man gave a grin that betrayed no fear.

"Remember Revy, cool as a cucumber. But you don't need to say anything…I can already tell. So what's so special about him?"

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system (but she doubted it, as she could hold her liquor _very_ well) or maybe it was just that she was too damn tired to care anymore. Whatever the reason, she sat back down and lowered her voice until it was barely audible as she stared blankly into her half-filled glass.

"Y'know Dutchy, we always want what we shouldn't go after. The way he is now, my corpse will be at the bottom of some piss-filled hole by next year. In a place like this, having a conscience is like walking up to a Nazi with a Star of David hanging around your neck…"

Dutch nodded slowly.

"So that's it…just because he's a good guy? He accepts you even though you can never be on the same side as him?"

"Don't turn this into sentimental 'he accepts me for me' bullshit. Yeah, he's what I can never be, but that's not the main reason."

He turned to her with a curious expression.

"Oh? And what, then, would the main reason be?"

"He's come out of every fight we've been through without being seriously injured, not even once. He's also one of the only people to ever survive being shot at by me on multiple occasions, not to mention that maid bitch and Balalaika."

"So what's that mean?"

"He's the only guy who has a chance of making it through a normal day with me without getting his head blown off."


	2. Ownership

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon.

* * *

"Revy…is this really necessary?"

He looked about anxiously as everyone in the vicinity eyed him oddly. For some unknown reason, Revy had literally _forced_ him (with threat of a gunshot to his lower extremities if he didn't comply) to wear the Hawaiian shirt that she had bought for him on a trip about the city. What he didn't understand was why she had demanded he at least wear it out _once_. Well…that and why she felt the need to let _everyone_ know that _she _had bought it for him in as loud a voice as she could manage.

"Shut it, Rock. I BOUGHT THIS FOR YOU AND YOU'RE GONNA WEAR IT!"

As he winced slightly at the volume of the shout, he realized that in addition to staring at him oddly, people in the general area around him seemed to move away as he neared.

'_I must look really bad in this…'_

As they continued moving about, a murmur spread throughout the city.

Everyone knew that Revy 'Two Hands' was a possessive person. You didn't _ever_ touch anything that belonged to her without her absolute permission. The fist (and last) man to do so had been beaten extensively, paraded across Roanapur, and then finally shot multiple times in the middle of the city as a warning to the population. The thieves, murderers, and other scum of Roanapur had never gone near her things again.

Rock did not understand, but the same couldn't be said for everyone else. To them, the message was crystal clear. The Hawaiian shirt was hers, so when Rock put it on, they knew not to mess with him because he belonged to her too.


	3. Perfect Pair

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon

* * *

"It's been awhile since just the two of us sat down and had a smoke." Dutch said as he lit his cigarette. After a few seconds of inhaling and exhaling the nicotine, he handed one to Rock.

"Yeah…the last time was when I was still your hostage. Revy tried to unload her whole clip into me and you brought me up here to calm my nerves." Rock fingered the cigarette as he stared out at the ocean, the memory of his first moments with the Black Lagoon forever etched into his brain.

Dutch let out a deep chuckle.

"You're a lucky one alright. Few people get shot at by Revy and live to tell the tale, let alone get close enough for her to prefer you be alive than dead."

"Well," Rock sighed "as nice as it is to be able to walk next to her without constantly worrying about being shot, I'm not really sure where we stand in relation to one another. I'm terrified by her sometimes, and yet I still can't help but worry about her."

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"I guess this is what it's like when you have Stockholm Syndrome."

"Well Rock, you two do have a twisted relationship. But look at the bright side: between your Stockholm Syndrome and her Lima Syndrome, you'll get it worked out eventually."

* * *

Lima Syndrome: Situation in which abductors grow attached to their hostages.


End file.
